220: The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang attend Felipe and Lola's wedding anniversary to Moonscar Island to stay at Ghetsis Harmonia's summer mansion to learn about the disappearances of people from 1968 to 2011
1. Wedding anniversary

The Celestian Alliance, Miss. Veron, Corazana, Senon, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, their cousin, "Cassie", CLST, The Ghostbuster Girls, Rita, Kevin, and Latias were in New Orleans for Felipe and Lola's wedding anniversary. Sunny was wearing her southern belle outfit. They were exploring the markets when they run into Calvino. "Dad." Coco said, "What are you doing in Louisiana?"

"My boss has a summer cottage here." he explained.

"We'll protect you, girls." Felipe said, "I don't know what my eldest daughter saw in you, but you're not going to capture her heart again after she found out about your secret."

"Si." Lola said, "You make a horrible son-in-law."

"Does he really make a bad father?" Layla asked in a whisper.

"He does," Cho whispered, "He never shows up for holiday events, gives us socks for gifts, and keeps forgetting which grades are we in and our ages."

"Calm down Señor Veron." Calvino replied, "I mean no harm."

He explained that his boss is having an open house for tourists and he would love for them to stay for the night and it is a harvest moon.

Later they were on a ferry, Erin was wondering where are their minion friends. Lilo explained that The Minions visiting Marlena Gru's retirement home and their having a fall fundraiser. Sunny took a picture of Erin and Lilo and started to look around.

When they got to shore, they rode off to the cottage, which revealed to be a huge mansion near a pepper plantation. The animals, Shaggy, and Scooby started to eat up the peppers, which angered a man with long blonde hair, a red monocle, and black clothes with his cape covering one arm. He was Calvino's boss, "Ghetsis Harmonia". After The Celestian Alliance and their friends introduced themselves, Ghestsis was familiar with them and saw them on T. V.

Calvino explained that the island is haunted. "There has been disappearance on that Island between 1968 to 2011," Velma explained.

Ghetsis invited them in, but he told them that their pets are gonna have to wait outside. Shaggy and Scooby decided to wait out the pets. Ghetsis didn't trust Shaggy and Scooby due to their constant hunger.

"There's something suspicious about him," Cho whispered.

"Cho, you can't just a book by its cover," Sunny said.

"I know," Cho replied, "But he kicked out our pets for no reason."

Inside, they met a really cute boy with green hair, and 2 girls, one with pink hair and another with a blonde braid. "These are my adoptive children, "N", "Anthea", and "Concordia" Ghetsis explained.

"Make sense that they're adopted," Lec said, "Cause no lady would date a creepy man like you."

"Lec, be nice," Lilo said.

Ghetsis's servants will be starting dinner and would like CLST, Lilo, Senon, and Corazana to eat outside. "Dude," Lec said, "We're 13."

"Technically, I'll be 13 this December," Teal said.

"Doesn't matter!" Ghetsis yelled.

Meanwhile, the animals were bored, "This is boring." Pinkie shouted.

"Look at the beauty of nature," Fluttershy said.

"Let's sneak into the kitchen," Shaggy suggested.

"We're going to get in trouble," Twilight said.

"I live for trouble." Iago shouted, "I wonder if they have blueberries."

"Iago," Zazu said, "Ghetsis said, "We have to stay out."

But no one listened.


	2. The haunting on Moonscar Island

The animals snuck in and were about to eat the fruit when a light ball came up and it wrote, "Get Out!" it scared Fluttershy, C3PO and Iago. Everyone followed the screams into the kitchen to find the writing. Then everyone noticed that Velma floating. Layla gasped. Fred remembers being levitated and there's always magnets and/ or wire. Abby and Jillian tried to get her down, but she fell down.

"Who opened a window?" Daphne asked.

"No one." Patty said.

Then they saw some writing that said, "Beware"

Luckily, Cho recorded the whole thing. Teal checked it and saw a pirate ship. She explained it to Ghetsis and recognized the ghost as Morgan Moonscar. His assistant, "Colress" a book on Louisiana's history and introduced him as, Morgan MccCrite. "I thought you said his last name was Moonscar?" Kevin asked.

"It is," Ghetsis explained, "Morgan Moonscar" is a nickname for he had a moon shaped scar on his face."

"Oh and sir," Colress explained, "Someone snook into your diary and found out about your personal secret."

"What?!" he asked in rage, "Whoever read my diary is going to be fired!"

Meanwhile in another part of the island, Lord Hater and There Harbingers of Doom were shooting a video for their song, "It's Terror Time Again" while Gwen was the camera girl.

"You hear the screeching of an owl,

You hear the wind begin to howl,

You know there's zombies on the prowl,

And it's terror time again.

They've got you running through the night,

It's terror time again.

And you just might die of fright,

It's a terrifying time." sung Lord Hater.

"Remember when we hung around here?" Dooku asked.

"That's when friends of ours loved our music and let us help with their plans." Peppers explained.

"Aren't they here on the island?" Gwen asked.

"Of course," King Dedede answered, "I can't wait to eat their peppers again."

As they left for the plantation, a familiar looking man with a black trench coat, shoulder-length gray hair, and black glasses was spying on them. He was Master Swoop from Lilo's Tokyo adventure and he was accompanied by 3 crobats.

Meanwhile, The Chan 7 were checking on the chefs if dinner is ready, Tom noticed that the wall isn't hollow. He took a spatula and realized that the board was a thing called, "Maelstrom". One of the grunts explained it was Morgan Moonscar's ship.

Suddenly, Dinner is ready. The Chan's offered to help.

"I'm going to take the kids on a picnic," Shaggy said as the kids came down.

Later, Sunny wore her scary dress and the young ones headed off for their picnic. Ghetsis was thrilled they were leaving. "What about your children?" Lec asked.

"They said they're going to have their own picnic." Ghetsis explained, "And when I came up to them, they seemed really mad at me for some reason."

They got confused.


	3. Calvino's secret

At the picnic, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids were chowing on some food that the servants made for them.

Shaggy and Scooby burned up and aimed the lake, when CLST came up to them they saw a green light coming from the Harvest Moon and awoke a lot of zombies. There they made a run for it. "It's a good thing I left my camera at the mansion," Sunny whispered, "People would think they're photoshop."

"Same goes for our cell phones." Cho whispered back.

After The Celestian Alliance were eating up on beignets, the kid's wrist watches glew, "Zombies are scaring the kids." Joy announced.

"We need to find Shaggy, Scooby, our pets, and CLST." Layla explained to Ghetsis."

"Go on," Ghetsis replied, "But midnight will bring an end."

The Celestian Alliance didn't know what he was talking about. Felipe and Lola decided to stay here so they can get some sleep.

Outside they split up to find them. The Ghostbusters, Bryssa, Suzie, Velma, and Anne went in one direction, The Sky High 6, Alan, Fred, Daphne, and Tom go to a different direction, Henry, Stanley, and Kevin walked to another direction.

Later Henry, Stanley, and Kevin found Shaggy, Scooby and the kids by a bush hiding from the zombies. They decided to hide so the zombies won't find them.

Meanwhile, The Ghostbusters, Bryssa, Suzie and Anne heard something. Anne found a zombie. She tried to remove its head, but it turned out to be an actual zombie. The ghostbusters tried to fight them off, but they were too strong.

They ran into The Sky High gang and their search party and explained everything.

At a cave, Henry, Stanley, Kevin, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids found a chamber called the "Drainomatic 7000" Kevin didn't know what they meant, as they turned around they saw Stanley dressed as a rabbit. Sunny was thrilled and hoped they can do the bunny hop with Peter Rabbit. Lec had another suggestion that he should get rabies and scare away the zombies.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and hid.

Back to the heroes, they found out the place was empty until Fred, Will, and Erin found a secret passageway where they found Calvino. He explained that he and the gang found zombies and hid, but they dragged everyone. But Velma, Ethan, and Tom had their suspicions when they saw a trail of logos that had a , "P" on them.

When they followed Calvino they found the Drainomatic 7000 and saw the same crest as the trail. Velma, Ethan, and Tom recognized them as the Team Plasma logo and Calvino was working for them, making Ghetsis their boss.

"Very clever children," said Ghetsis with an evil look, "But I'm afraid you fell into my trap."

There his grunts locked them up in the Drainomatic where they saw Felipe and Lola asleep. Felipe woke up and asked if they were sleep walking, but Bryssa and Rita told them that they're trapped.


	4. A piece of the map

Ghetsis laughed evilly while Warren asked why is he doing this. Ghetsis explained that people and Pokemon have been together for too long and that it was high time to separate them. Also, Calvino explained that he never loved Bryssa nor their kids and used them for his errands. This made Cho very very angry.

"Papa!" Cho shouted in fury as she came out of the hiding spot.

"Cho," Calvino nervously replied, "Daddy is busy."

"All this time you never loved us nor mom and used us to help with your work in Team Plasma?" Cho furiously asked. "Some father you are!"

"Good job Cho," Lec shouted.

"No matter," Ghetsis said, "My kids will handle you."

"Oh really." N shouted, "We read your diary and learned you adopted us so we can do all of your dirty work in Team Plasma."

"Welcome to my world," Cho replied.

Ghetsis got out his Pokemon, a bouffalant, a seismitoad, a toxicroak, a cofagrius, a hydreigon, an elektross, a bishop, and a draipon. the bouffalant accidentally broke the grass and freed everyone. There they made their escape. " I also read in his diary that he's going to make buffalo burgers out of Bouffalant, frog legs out of Seismitoad and Toxicroak, jewelry out of Cofagrigus, and soup out of Hydreigon, Eelektross, Bisharp, and Drapion." N explained.

This made the Pokemon charge after Ghetsis and they run passed Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom. They figured that he would be perfect for their latest video. There the Pokemon saw the zombies turning into dust. Everyone else saw some green light and they knew that the zombies have been avenged.

Stitch found a piece of the map by the machine and they were doing great.

The grunts, Calvino, and Colress tried to make an escaped, but Layla shouted, "Kindness" and tied them up. There the Ghostbusters got an idea on what they should do as punishment for tormenting those innocent people.

A few days later in NYC, they were cleaning up the school without their Pokemon and their weapons. Kidd Video dropped a banana peel and Colress picked them up. "Gee Dr. Gilbert" Cho said, "It was nice of you to make them clean the school for the semester."

"Yeah," Dr. Gilbert said, "The students have been getting messy lately."

"The Pied Piper would make a good exterminator," Sunny said.

Lec rolled his eyes and purposefully dropped some litter. There Dr. Gilbert gave him detention for littering.

The End.


End file.
